


Hindsight, As They Say, Is Twenty-Twenty

by bothromeoandjuliet



Series: There Is More Then You And Me [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is only mentioned, Betty has a lot of feelings, Drabble and a Half, F/M, I was able to write fluff that stayed fluff without going angsty so ya' know...thats a plus, Jeronica, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, One Shot, Veronica Lodge is a cat person, Vughead, books are abused, minor reggie mantle/Veronica Lodge, mostly of jealousy, well mainly Jugheads book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothromeoandjuliet/pseuds/bothromeoandjuliet
Summary: Betty's always wondered why Jughead Jones broke up with her, and now, eight years after the fact, she finally gets her answer. (A one shot/drabble ft. past!bughead, and past!veggie, with a healthy dose of jeronica sprinkled all the way through.) ((Also I manage to write fluff that doesn't just turn to angst!)) (((So thats exciting)))





	Hindsight, As They Say, Is Twenty-Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been translated to Russian thanks to @Iron_Butterfly. You can read it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8196131

             

 

Betty Cooper had always considered herself to be a resolute person if she's being honest. She hadn't shied away from telling Archie how she had felt about him in high school, she had always stood up to her parents when she felt that she was right and when she had left Riverdale she hadn't even tilted her rear view mirror for better view of the town as she drove away. But standing on the busy streets of New York in front of an old rundown bookshop, staring through the window at a book the color a violets she wonders if just maybe she's been lying to herself about how resolute she really is.

The book's title is Ravens In Her Hair, and the authors name is Forsythe Jones the third. It shakes her to her core to see that name; she hasn't seen Jughead Jones in years, not since the night he had broken her heart. She hasn't even thought about him in months which she supposes is progress compared to how it had been right after they had broken up, but just catching sight of his name again brings all those memories back to the surface.

Memories of tear soaked pillows and late nights drinking tea with her mom. Vague memories of Archie with bruised knuckles that matched the bruise next to Jugheads left eye and moving pictures of Jughead looking at her with regret in his eyes but no tears in his voice, telling her that he could no longer lie and say that he saw them having a future together.

Betty remembers asking him if there was someone else, asking what she had done wrong, but he hadn't been able to tell her anything except that he had changed.

"I'm not the same boy who climbed through your window quoting Romeo and Juliet anymore, Betty." he had said.

Those words had haunted Betty for years after the fact; she had sworn to herself that after leaving Riverdale for good, she would leave Jughead behind for good as well; but there she was, wallet in hand marching up the book store steps with one, and only one, object in mind.

The cash register clanged, the sweet old man behind the counter murmured something about the book being very well reviewed and hoping that she would enjoy it, and then she was back outside, tightening her jacket against the cool breeze, watching dark storm clouds gather on the horizon and feeling her purchase bump heavily against her leg with each step she took on her way home.

The book sits unopened on her dresser for two whole months before she actually opens it. She tells herself that she's just too busy to spend time reading for pleasure but she knows that that's not the truth. She does read some online articles during the first month of it laying unopened on her dresser and discovers that the old man was telling the truth. It has been well received, its been placed on multiple must read lists for young adults and even has been nominated for the ‘Up and Coming New Authors’ Award.

It impresses her and so one night after ordering too much Chinese food and surfing through the TV channels only to come to the conclusion that the entire world is going insane, Betty goes to her dresser and picks up the book. The pages are crisp and the covers feel solidly real in her hands, so after locking her front door and brewing herself a very large pot of Earl Gray tea she opens the book and starts to read.

It had barely been scratching 10:30 when Betty had turned the first page, but by the time she collapses underneath her pale pink comforter and falls asleep, the sun can be seen peaking it's bright face over the horizon and her clock reads 5:30. While she’s drifting off to sleep Betty thinks to herself that its lucky for her that its Saturday tomorrow. At least that way she can spend her weekend with a bottle or two of wine, not having to worry about hiding a self induced hangover from her coworkers.

The book lays next to her, tangled in her sheets and looking a little worse for wear. There are damp markings of tears on most of the pages and the back cover is bent from when Betty had thrown it against the wall. Normally Betty would never have done such a thing, but after reading a particularly heartwarming description she just can’t help herself.

She dreams that night. Dreams about black leather sliding over shoulders and pearls that shine like a noose around a dark haired girl’s throat. She cries in her dream and when she wakes she is still crying, because finally, Betty, for perhaps the first time, is seeing things the way that they had truly been. She wonders now how she hadn’t noticed; hadn’t even bothered to wonder about all those times that Jughead would start staring at what he claimed was nothing (now Betty knows better) or how he began to stop sharing his writing with her, saying that,

“Its not even that good Betty!” when she would try to read over his shoulder or

“I’m just experimenting with some new styles and I’m just not really comfortable sharing them right now.” when she would pout in response to his first answer. 

After reading his book though; now Betty knows what was really going on underneath that dirty grey beanie, and its so much worse then him falling out of love with her; because the truth is he was clearly falling in love with someone else. Veronica Lodge, Betty’s best friend, to be exact. And now Betty knows it, because who could read that book and not know it? Certainly not Betty, who once claimed to know Veronica better then herself. 

She remembers saying so once, after Veronica had been having breakup blues over Reggie Mantle, breakup blues that had instantly disappeared after Betty had suggested a girls only shopping trip in the big city. Unfortunately she also remembers Jughead trying to cover up a laugh by shoveling an entire burger into his mouth only to nearly cut off his entire air circulation. Betty hadn’t connected the two situations at the time, but hindsight, as they say, is twenty-twenty. The thought knots her stomach and so she pours herself another glass of wine; letting memory after memory wash over her.

_—Two weeks later_

Betty is sitting in a quaint little café in the upper east side and feeling rather ridiculously nervous. Not because she isn’t used to sitting in public spaces by herself or because of the seedy looking girl lounging on the street corner who had made no bones about staring openly at her purse. No, Betty’s nerves are caused by who she’s waiting for; the girl with hair the color of coal and fashion sense better then most celebrities. 

She hasn’t actually spoken to Veronica for a handful years. Even though they both lived in the city and and there hadn’t been any actual reason for them to not spend time together, the two girls who had once been practically joined at the hip, had slowly but surely drifted onto their own paths, leaving their friendship behind in the rosy glow of their high-school memories. Neither had meant for it to happen; when they had first been separated they had kept in almost constant contact, with phone calls every night and texts during the day. But then one phone call had been missed, and then another; texts began to go unanswered and soon enough the bond between B and V was no more.

Betty glanced down at her watch, noting that Veronica was now over ten minutes late. Not that Betty was really upset, she knew that Veronica was busy with her job as an editor for a large fashion magazine, and with Betty’s text coming so out of the blue it was a shock that Veronica had been able to find time for her so quickly in her hectic schedule. 

The bell above the door rang, sharp and clear, and lifting her eyes, Betty watched as the object of her thoughts entered the café. Veronica caught sight of her instantly and hurried over to the table, a pleased smile spreading over her face as she cried out,

“Betts! Darling its been an age!”

It was impossible to remain stoic in the face of the ball of charisma that was Veronica Lodge and soon enough Betty felt a sheepish smile creep onto her face as she listened to Veronica extol the virtues of some new photographer that she had managed to convince to sign a seven year contract with Veronica’s magazine. Its all very impressive and Betty had almost resolved within herself to not bring up Jughead’s book at all and just enjoy spending the afternoon with her old friend, when Veronica suddenly breaks off, and with a directness that Betty hasn’t ever been on the opposing side of, says,

“So do you plan on telling why you texted me about getting together? And don’t just say that its for my sparkling personality; because even though it is as sparkling as they come; I know that’s not why you wanted to see me after all this time.”

For a moment Betty considers lying, maybe she can convince Veronica that she just missed her and wanted to see a familiar face. Only…Only then Betty would never get the answers that she so desperately needed, would never know if Jughead’s love for Veronica had been (or was currently) reciprocated or not. So she pushed her teacup to the side and leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands folded over one another. 

“Well to be honest…I was wondering if you had had the chance to read Jughead’s book.”

Veronica’s eyes widened slightly; her fingers tightening around her coffee mug, knuckles shifting from mocha colored to paper white in half a second. Her lips, which had been held in a partial smirk, remained frozen in place however and Betty wonders if Veronica thinks that that is enough for her not to notice her other reactions. It isn’t.

“I have actually. I…I’m sort of the reason that it was even published in the first place.” 

Betty feels her expression turn confused, but still takes the time to notice that Veronica’s face only carries awkwardness; no guilt.

“What do you mean?”

“Jughead…Well I was the first person to read Ravens In Her Hair; Jughead showed it to me, spewing some bull about not sending it to his publisher, which would have been a colossal waste by the way; he’d been working on it since our senior year after all; so after he showed it to me I…” 

Veronica pauses and her laugh rings throughout the café. Its not a nervous laugh though, it is a nostalgic laugh; one that shows that for Veronica at least, the memories were pleasant ones.

“I went behind Jug’s back and sent it to a friend of mine who’s in the publishing business. I just wanted his opinion out of curiosity, but he ended up loving it, and the rest, as they say, is history!”

Betty watches Veronica take a sip of her coffee, her mind a whirl with how to continue her questioning. Was it possible that Veronica had failed to notice the striking resemblances between her and Jughead’s main character? And how exactly was it that Veronica and Jughead had stayed in such close contact when she and Betty had failed to. Veronica’s mug lowers from her mouth, clinking when it comes in contact with the scratched table, and Betty decides to take the leap.

“That was really nice of you to do V. I read it a few weeks ago and I couldn’t help but notice that the main character seems to bare a pretty strong resemblance to…well, you.”

The plum colored lips purse, and the almond eyes narrow in response to Betty’s words. 

“Betty; Jughead’s book is about a guy who is convinced to not end his life by a girl who he ends up falling in love with after she shows him that there was more to life then he had previously thought. You saying that I’m that girl is like saying that Jughead has been suicidal at some point in his life.”

“Well has he…”

“No Betty, he has not. And frankly I’m shocked that you would even think that was a possibility!”

Betty’s face flushes pink at Veronica’s sharp tone and tears prick at the corner of her eyes. Veronica must see this, as her next words are noticeably more gentle.

“Look B, Jughead is a writer and writers gather inspiration from the things and people around them. So yes, maybe Jughead’s character resembles me in the fact that she’s got black hair and barely reaches 5”2, but those things are purely physical, wouldn’t you agree?”

She looks at Betty with expectant eyes; eyes that clearly are expecting Betty to drop the subject. And Betty knows she should, she really does, but as the chances of her and Veronica seeing each other again in the foreseeable are slim at best, she decides to just finish what she started and shove the rest of her ballet flat slippered foot into her mouth.

“I know, Veronica, I know, I just…You said that Jughead started writing the book in our senior year, which is right around the time that he broke up with me and I have to ask; were you and he in a relationship? Is that why he broke it off with me?”

Veronica shifts in her chair, a hundred different muscles contracting in her jaw while she listens to Betty’s words, and when she answers her eyes are sparking with a multitude of emotions Betty can’t name.

“Betty; I’m only going to say this once, because we aren’t in high-school anymore and I’m trusting that you’ll trust me. Jughead and I were not in any sort of relationship. We were barely even friends at that point; we only got closer after we re-met after collage. Plus; how can you even think that I would do something like that to you? We were best friends Betty! You and me, B and V, ready to take on the world.”

Betty shrinks under her sharp gaze, embarrassed of having caused the hurt that is clearly visible on Veronica’s face.

“I’m sorry V. I just…You know me, once I get an idea in my head I can’t seem to get rid of it without going all the way through. I know that you wouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry that I said anything V.”

“Its fine Betty. After all, we all make mistakes sometimes. I guess I just thought that you would have moved on from Jughead by now. Its been what, seven, eight years since it happened?”

“I have moved on! I was just wondering.”

Veronica looks at her with a decidedly not convinced expression, but she doesn’t say anything else; instead moving the conversation into safer waters. They sit there for another half hour, desperately trying to regain the sense of easy carelessness that had shone over the earlier part of their conversation. They fail to, and their goodbyes are polite at best; vaguely hostile at worst. Betty claims the first taxi and as she’s driving away Veronica is already busy with something on her cellphone, not even glancing up to wave farewell.

 

——————————————————————————————

Veronica shoulders sag with relieve as she closes her apartment door behind her. She knows that she should have headed back to work but after her meeting with Betty she feels like she’s more then earned taking the rest of the day off. Kicking off her heels with a satisfying thump, (they deserve better, off brand or not, but somehow Veronica just can’t bring herself to care,) she hears hears the ringing of her cat Cleo’s bell collar from somewhere inside.

She slips into her bedroom; stocking feet quiet against the solid oak floors, stopping in front of her tall vanity and mirror to remove her earrings; (they’re pearls, a gift from her grandmother on her twenty-fifth birthday, that or her graduation from collage, she can’t really remember at the moment.) She hears footsteps behind her and keeps perversely staring at her reflection in the mirror, even when he comes up behind her and nestles his forehead against her pulse point, long fingers already beginning to untangle the complicated bun that she had stressed over for an hour that morning before work.

“How did you get in?” she asks, like she doesn’t know.

“Key. I wanted to surprise you.” his voice is muffled in her shoulder and he pulls back slightly before continuing.

“I found something of yours.”

He lifts his hand before her eyes, the emerald stones glinting sharply in the orangey sunlight thats filling up the room. Veronica gasps, pulling the ring from him and sliding it back over her finger with an exclamation of pleasure.

“You found it!”

“I did and I’m expecting a thank you kiss…” he pauses, pulling back from her completely so he can pay full attention to the mass of hair at the base of her neck.

“But I’m differing it until this thing is gone. I refuse to kiss you in private without being able to have all my fingers in your hair.”

Veronica smirks, lifting her hand to help, but he pushes her fingers away, evidently determined to destroy her masterpiece on his own. She inhales deeply, the scent of garlic filling her nostrils and her smile widens; knowing that he’s very likely been cooking for most of the afternoon. The smile wans however, as she glances over to her dresser, a stack of envelopes capturing her attention.

“You were right.” she whispers, eyes meeting his in the reflection.

“Of course I was right. The spoons are always the last thing that you take out of the dishwasher and you never do the dishes without gloves and you never wear your ring under your gloves because you don’t like making your hands look lumpy. There!” he exclaims untwisting the last bit of her hair and dropping the final pin on the vanity.

He looks so comically happy and his words are so lighthearted that Veronica can’t help from laughing as she answers him.

“Thats not…I mean you were right about that too, but that wasn’t what I was talking about.”

“Oh.”

His hands settle on her sides, his left hand playing a little suggestively with the zipper of her dress, eyes shining with amusement.

“What else was I right about?”

“You were right about us not inviting anybody but your dad and my mom from Riverdale.”

His expression darkens and he drops his hands away from her, retreating to sit on her bed. Veronica keeps her eyes on him but doesn’t turn, instead busying herself with her hair, to try and turn it into something resembling what could be called a style.

“I take it that coffee with Betty didn’t go very well then.” he hesitates and then asks,

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, really. Betty is just a bit stressful to be around thats all.”

Veronica moves over to the dresser, removing all but two of the unstamped envelopes and throwing them in her wastebasket. She can feel his eyes burning into her as she straightens, her fingers reaching over to trace the embossed lettering on one of the remaining envelopes.

_“You Are Cordially Invited To The Wedding Of Forsythe Jones III and Veronica Lodge”_

“Did you tell her?” Jughead asks.

His face is strained when she turns to look at him and Veronica smiles reassuringly as she hurries to stand in front of him.

“No, it wasn’t that. Apparently she had just read your book and was a bit quicker on the uptake then I was.”

Veronica stomach twists with concern as her quip goes unheeded by Jughead and she doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head so his eyes meet hers; worry lacing her words as she asks

“Should I have told her?”

Veronica’s words seem to snap Jughead back to reality. His hands hook around the backs of her knees and he smiles up at her.

“Of course not, no. Hell no! I was just wishing that I had gone with you so you wouldn’t have had to talk to her by yourself.”

She laughs too then, sinking her fingers into his beanie-less hair, enjoying the sensation of his black curls falling atop her fingers.

“You seem to have forgotten something Jughead. I’m Veronica Lodge, and Veronica Lodge does not require help when it comes to jealous ex girlfriends.”

“Veronica Lodge huh?”

Jughead teases, locking his fingers together behind her knees and tugging at them until Veronica has fallen practically into his lap. Veronica feels a laugh tugging at her throat but settles for a soft smile instead, watching him watch her. Jughead settles his hands on her ribcage, leaning forward just far enough for his nose to brush against hers and their hair to begin to tangle together, as he murmurs against her mouth,

“And what, about Veronica Jones?” 


End file.
